


Satisfied

by hopecanbeyoursword



Series: i know my sister like i know my own mind [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartache, Inspired by Hamilton, Secrets, Sister love, clueless Riley, female auggie, josh hart, kind of one sided maya/lucas, maya as a matthews, maya matthews, mild self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopecanbeyoursword/pseuds/hopecanbeyoursword
Summary: Maya Matthews loved her sister Riley more than anything in the world, and always put her happiness above her own. So when Lucas Friar enters their lives, Maya steps aside to give Riley the happiness she deserves.





	Satisfied

_I know my sister like I know my own mind_

_You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind_

_If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned_

_He'd be mine_

_She would say, "I'm fine"_

_She'd be lying_

* * *

Maya Matthews stood up, her light purple maid of honor dress gently waving in the wind. She tapped her dessert fork gently against her champagne glass, calling the guests attention to her.

"A toast to the groom, to the bride. From your sister, who is always is by your side. To your union. May you always be satisfied." Maya forced a smile onto her face as she raised her glass to the groom, Lucas Friar, and then her sister, Riley. She watched as Lucas slipped his arm around her sister, pulling her closer to him. Riley stared up, smiling at Maya, waiting for the rest of the toast.

"I remember the first day my sister and I met Lucas Friar. We were at my best friend Missy's party…"

_"Maya, I don't want to go! Why do I have to go with you?"_

_Rolling her eyes, Maya slipped her arms through her jacket sleeves. "Because mom and dad left me in charge, and I can't just leave you home alone. Mom would kill me."_

_Huffing, Riley pulled her boots on. "Why are you always in charge? Just because you're a year older than me."_

_Smirking, Maya applied a coat of her dark red lipstick. "Exactly, I'm older than you. That's why I'm in charge. Now, c'mon. Missy is expecting us." She sighed, answering her sister's question before Riley could ask it. "Yes, you look great. Now, go get Augustine. She'll be at the kid's table with Missy's brother and Farkle's sisters while we mingle."_

_Sighing, Riley went into their younger sister's room, and came out two minutes later hand in hand with the youngest Matthews sister._

_The three sisters piled into Maya's car, and embarked on the half hour journey to the Bradford Mansion where the black tie event was being held._

_When they pulled up to the front of the building, Maya gave her youngest sister a warning. "Augustine, this is a very important event for me and Riley. Stay with the twins and Todd, and listen to Clémence and Bentley," Maya referred to the parents of the host. "Okay?"_

_Augustine nodded as Maya's door was opened by the Bradford's doorman. He bowed as the eldest Matthews gracefully exited the car._

_"Miss. Matthews. You look lovely this evening."_

_"Thank you, Geoffrey" Maya replied as she waited for her sisters. Her new red dress fluttered around her ankles, and her silver heels peeked out from the bottom._

_Geoffrey nodded silently as he opened the back door to let the other two Matthews sisters out. Riley slid out first, and then tugged Augustine out behind her._

_The three Matthews sisters made their way up the stone staircase to the elegant front door, where they were greeted by Missy._

_The perky brunette slid her arm through her best friend's, as she and the blonde air kissed. "It is so lovely to see you, May," Missy greeted her friend with her nickname. "There are a ton of cute guys here already! C'mon, let's go!"_

_Maya was tugged along behind her friend, calling out to her sisters before she disappeared into the throng of people. "Riles, take Augustine to Clémence, then go find your friends. I'll see you later!"_

_The two friends made their way into the Bradford's ballroom where couples were already dancing elegantly on the shining floor. People stood off to the sides, either waiting for someone to approach them for a dance, or delicately sipping their champagne._

_"Look at those two," Missy sighed dreamily as she subtly gestured to where two tall guests were standing, observing the people on the dance floor._

_The two in question seemed to spot the girls, and began to make their way over to the window the girls were standing by._

_"They're coming over here!" Missy gushed. "I want the dark haired one."_

_"Good evening, ladies. My name is Jake, and this is Lucas," the dark haired boy replied, now revealed to be Jake, as he gestured to his friend._

_"I'm Missy Bradford."_

_"Would you care to dance?" Jake turned to Missy, who nodded happily. The two made their way to an empty space, and began to dance._

_"So, what's your name?" Lucas asked._

_"Maya Matthews," she responded smoothly._

_"Well," Lucas responded, one eyebrow arched. "Maya Matthews. Would you care to dance?"_

_"Eh, sure. Why not?" she joked as she let him lead her in a dance._

_She had to admit, he was attractive. But it wasn't until they started talking as they moved seamlessly across the dance floor, and she really got to know him as a person, did she really start to fall for him. She stared into his beautiful eyes as he told her about his dreams, and didn't realize when the song ended. His arms loosened their grip around her waist as the orchestra took a short break._

_The two were so immersed in their conversation that they continued their conversation on one of the window seats._

_When Maya finally took some of her attention of off Lucas, she noticed her sister standing alone off to the side._

_"Just a moment, please," she directed at Lucas as she stood up. "Do you mind if I bring my sister over?"_

_"Go ahead," he smiled up at the blonde beauty from where he was still standing._

_"He's so cute," Riley whispered when her sister joined her. "What's his name?"_

_"That's Lucas Friar. Do you want me to introduce you?" Maya asked, feeling her heart sinking as she realized what was happening. She was falling for someone she wasn't allowed to like, as she had been promised to a wealthy English family in order to keep the Matthews' fortune in the family. Her parents apparently loved her to-be-fiance and parents-in-law, but Maya herself hadn't met them yet. Maya knew she had to shove her blossoming feelings for Lucas to the side, especially now that she could see Riley already concocting fantasies in her head._

_"Lucas, my sister, Riley Matthews. Riley, this is Lucas Friar."_

_Maya watched Riley shyly smile at Lucas, who smiled back in response. She watched them get acquainted, and forget she was standing there._

_"I'll just… go.." she whispered, as she stepped away from the two. She moved quickly through the crowd, looking for Missy. When she found her, she was still with Jake, laughing._

_"Missy, I really need to talk to you. It's important," Maya pleaded._

_When Missy saw the emotions swimming in Maya's cerulean eyes, she excused herself, promising to return after the girl talk._

_They made their way out into the garden, sitting on a bench that bordered the pond. "What's wrong, May?"_

_Maya rested her head on the brunette's shoulder, their hair mixing as they shifted closer together. "You know Lucas? The guy I danced with?"_

_Missy nodded gently._

_"Well, I really like him. Like him, like him. But you know I'm supposed to marry Joshua. I can't do anything about these feelings I have. Especially because Riley has the same ones. I have to let her have her happy ending with Lucas. I- I have to watch them fall in love."_

_"Oh, May," Missy murmured. She knew her best friend didn't like getting attached to anyone who could break her heart, so she rarely developed a crush on anyone. "He's really that special, isn't he?"_

_Maya nodded, as she let Missy hug her._

_They sat together in silence under the moonlight, while inside, Riley and Lucas began to dance._

"We started spending time together as a trio, and then one night, Riley came home and told me Lucas asked her out. She was over the moon excited. I've never seen her that happy, except when she told me that Lucas proposed. All I wanted in life was for Riley to be happy. And she was. So I helped her get ready for her date. I pulled Lucas aside before they left and told him that if he hurt my sister, he would have me to answer to."

The audience laughed, dazzling smiles upon their faces as the maid of honor continued.

"They went on many more dates, and most of the time, Riley would come home with a smile on her face. On the few rare occasions that she didn't because she and Lucas had fought, I would comfort her, dry her tears, and then speak to Lucas. Their fights never lasted long, because their love is too strong."

_Riley and Maya sat at the bay window that was located in the small room that connected theirs. Riley's eyes were gleaming, and her cheeks were tinted pink from excitement._

_"Maya, Maya! Guess what?"_

_Maya laughed, shaking her head. "I don't know Riley, what?"_

_"Lucas asked me out!" The brunette sister squealed. "We're going on a date tonight! Can you help me get ready? I've been waiting for this, and I'm excited and-"_

_"Riley, breathe," Maya gently commanded. Her heart had sank when Riley told her what had happened, but she wasn't all that surprised. People usually chose Riley over her. "How much time until he picks you up? I need to know how much time I have to work with."_

_"He's coming at seven. That's in two hours!"_

_"Relax, Pumpkin. I've got this. You'll be more than ready in time."_

_Maya had Riley sit at her vanity, and proceeded to brush and style her hair, and apply a gentle layer of makeup to her younger sister's face._

_"And I know exactly what you should wear," Maya called out as she walked into her closet. She headed back to the dresses that didn't fit her anymore, but would for Riley. Riley may be taller, but Maya had more curves that her old dresses couldn't contain. And as clothes were made for people taller than Maya, the blonde's old clothes would fit Riley perfectly._

_Riley sat on her sister's bed, wrapped up in her zebra striped silk bathrobe. She sighed, fiddling with the 14 carat gold charm bracelet on her wrist, the gift her parents gave to her and her sister when they each turned 15._

_Maya walked out of the closet, smiling as she carried a floral print dress, thin braided belt, tall, soft brown leather boots and knee high white socks in her hands. "Put these on Pumpkin."_

_Riley slipped into the dress, pulling her gently curled hair aside from the zipper in the back, silently asking her sister to help zip her up, which Maya complied with._

_The blonde gently threaded the belt through the two thin belt loops on either side of the dress, fastening it securely around the brunette's waist._

_Riley plopped down on her bed, and pulled her socks on, adjusting the ruffle that came to rest just above her knee. Then she slipped her feet into the boots, and carefully zipped them up. She stood up, spinning in front of her sister, the skirt of the dress fluttering in the breeze she was creating. "How do I look?"_

_"Like a princess," Maya responded. "Lucas is going to love you. And with," Maya glanced at her phone. "Half an hour to spare. Told you I could get you ready in time."_

_"You're the best, Peaches," Riley beamed, throwing her arms around her sister. "I don't know what I'd do without you."_

_The two girls sat in their bay window for the next hours, nerves increasing. Riley's because this was her first date with her ideal match, and Maya because she knew if Riley and Lucas went on this date, they'd be together for a long time._

_The doorbell rang, and Maya scrambled off her perch in order to run down the stairs to greet Lucas. "Follow behind me, but walk slowly," she called out behind her to Riley._

_Maya stood in front of the ornate door, taking a deep breath before opening it, revealing Lucas' familiar face. "Hey, Huckleberry," she breathed, pink tinging her cheeks._

_"Hey Shortstack," he teased back, gently pulling on one of her golden curls. He had always had a fascination with her hair, declaring that it looked like spun gold. He would constantly tug on her curls or put small braids throughout her hair._

_Maya opened her mouth to continue their banter, but she saw his beautiful eyes shift past her. Maya turned, and saw her sister descending the stairs, her eyes gleaming._

_When Riley reached the two, she smiled up at Lucas. "Where are we going?"_

_"You'll see," he responded cheekily. "Let's go, princess. Bye Maya!" he called out as he led the brunette to where his car was parked in front of the pond._

_When Riley returned home, she was beaming. "Lucas is perfect," she sighed dreamily. "He asked me out on another date. I really think we're meant for each other, Maya. Thank you thank you thank you for introducing him to me, and for helping me get ready. You're the best sister ever."_

_Maya forced a smile onto her face._ If she knew how I felt about Lucas, she wouldn't think I was a good sister.

_Time went on, and Riley would usually come home glowing from her dates, except when they got in a fight._

_The first time they had a spat, she collapsed, sobbing in Maya's arm. Maya half carried her to the bay window, where she comforted her sister. When Riley was calm enough to talk, she told her what had happened._

_Fire burned in Maya's eyes when she heard the pain laced in her sister's voice. No one could get away with hurting Riley, not even Lucas. Once she was sure that Riley was asleep, she snuck out and drove to Lucas' house. She banged on the door, and when it opened, she unleashed her fury at him._

_"How dare you hurt my sister, you asshole? She is the sweetest and most kind person in this world, and you are so lucky she gave you a chance. But what you did is unforgivable."_

_He stood there, actually fearing his petite blonde best friend as she yelled her lungs out at him. "I know, I know," he cut her off. "I was stupid, but I will fix it, Maya. I promise."_

_And he did. He always did._

"And one day, Lucas asked if he could speak to me privately. He told me, among other things, that he was planning on proposing to my sister. He wanted to tell me first, get my blessing, because he knows Riley and I love each other very much. And he told me what Riley means to him, and how he'd be faithful to her. I cried tears of joy," she paused, almost spitting out the word "joy," knowing that if she told the truth, her sister would be broken hearted. "because my sister found a wonderful partner."

_Maya sat in the Matthews private room in the esteemed establishment of Elisabeth's Bakery, the bakery of one of her mother's best friends. Her charcoal pencil glided across the blank piece of paper in her notebook that was resting in her lap. She gently smudged the harsh lines, creating a softer look of the face that was just starting to take shape._

_A knock on the door startled her, and she dropped her pencil on the ground. She quickly picked it up, turned to a different page in her notebook, then called out to her visitor. "Come in, Lucas."_

_He entered, a small grin appearing on his face when he saw her sketchbook in front of her. "Always drawing, aren't you Shortstack?"_

_Playfully glaring at him, she retorted: "What's it to you, Huckleberry? It's not like you can draw any better."_

_Rolling his eyes, Lucas took the seat next to hers, and reached over to grab her sketchbook. "What are you drawing this time?"_

_Maya's eyes widened in panic as he began to flip through the pages. She grabbed it out of his hands, and flipped to a random page in which she had been drawing her sisters. She didn't want him to see the drawing of him that she had just started. "Riley and Augustine."_

_"Why aren't you with them?" Lucas referred to the title The Matthews Sisters._

_"Because they're the lucky ones, and I'm not."_

_A confused look passed across Lucas' face. "Aren't you, too? You were born into a very well off, kind family."_

_Maya shook her head. "Just because I'm a Matthews, doesn't mean I get everything I want. I'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich. My father has no sons so I'm the one who has to social climb for one. I'm the oldest. My sisters can marry for love, but I have to marry for wealth in order to keep the Matthews fortune in the family."_

_Lucas frowned. He hated the fact that his best friend would have to marry someone she didn't love, and probably didn't know. "That's not fair."_

_Maya waved her hand. "Doesn't matter. My happiness means nothing to me compared to Riley's. That's how it's always been.'_

_"Maya," Lucas lowered his voice, eyes serious as he he turned her face to his. "Your happiness is very important. You need to put yourself first sometimes, Maya. You can't just sit there and put everybody's lives ahead of yours and think that counts as love. You just can't."_

_All Maya could do was shake her head. My happiness is gone. So why not make Riley happy? She thought to herself, before ignoring her friend's sentiment. Instead, she posed a few questions. "Why did you come here? I assume it's important if you called me here."_

_"Er… yeah," Lucas mumbled, clearly upset in the change of subject, but he knew not to press the blonde. "I, uh." He cleared his throat. "I want your blessing. I'mgoingtoproposetoRiley," he blurted out._

_Maya's heart sank as she ran his words through her mind. Despite his rushing of words, she knew what he said. She always knew. "Why are you asking me?"_

_"Because I know how much Riley means to you, and how much she loves you. I don't want either of you to be unhappy about this arrangement."_

_"My happiness doesn't matter," she replied, coldly. "I know Riley will be ecstatic. But my happiness is shattered. Has been for awhile. So," she sighed. "Go ahead, marry my sister. I'm- I'm happy for you." Maya stood up, smoothing her skirt._

_"Maya," Lucas grabbed her wrist as she started to walk away. "Tell me what happened."_

_"You want to know why I can never be happy?" She asked, eyes blazing. "Because I'm in love, but I'm not supposed to love him. He's not as rich as my future fiance, and he loves another."_

_"Who?"_

_"I'm not telling you. Only one person knows, and they'll never tell."_

_"Just tell him, Maya! Tell him before you have to get married! I know your parents want you to get engaged to Joshua Hart. He lives far away from here! Just tell the guy you love him, and once you're married, you won't have to see him again! Or tell me! He'll be sorry he ever hurt you. I swear, I'll-"_

_"It's you, Lucas. It's you!" she shouted, tears spilling from her eyes. "It's been that way for awhile. But Riley loves you very much, and it's obvious you love her, since you're proposing. Like I said, my happiness isn't important." She began to storm out of the room, her notebook falling to the ground, fluttering open to the drawing of Lucas. This went unnoticed to the two friends._

_Lucas forcefully turned the petite blonde to face him. "Me?"_

_"Yes you, you idiot. It's always been you. But you love Riley, and she loves you, and I would NEVER take away her happiness. And neither will you, so don't you dare tell her. Forget this ever happened. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm supposed to go meet my future fiance. You'll propose, and I'll get married and move away. You can forget me. I won't blame you– I would forget myself if I could. Just.. one last thing before I leave." She gently pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss that lasted all of three seconds. "Take care of her for me."_

_And then she disappeared out the door in a whirl of black and red._

_Lucas stood there stunned at his best friend's confession. When he had first met her, he thought that maybe she'd be the one he would marry. And then Riley came into the picture, and he made the choice of dating the middle Matthews sister, who he then fell in love with. His fingers gently touched his lips, still feeling the ghost of the only kiss he'd ever get from Maya Matthews._

_He sat down, trying to wrap his head around everything he had just been told. His foot kicked something, and he bent down to see what it was. Maya's sketchbook. He picked it up, and stared at the drawing that graced the page. It was him, painstakingly drawn to the exact likeness of his face. It was obvious that love and pain and grief had been poured into the piece of art._

_And he knew that whatever happened, he would never tell Riley about what just transpired. Because Maya didn't want him to, and he could at least make her happy by keeping her secret._

"I am very happy, standing here today, congratulating my sister and her husband. I don't know anyone who deserves happiness more than them," Maya declared, the fake smile painted across her face so realistic that neither Lucas nor Riley or her other close friends could tell otherwise. Only Missy saw through the facade.

Maya glanced at Lucas from the corner of her eye, reading the emotions on his face. Sadness, that she didn't think she deserved happiness, joy from being with Riley, and peace because he believed that she was truly happy for them. How wrong he was…

Maya turned away from the happy couple as she sat down, ducking her head towards Missy in order to hide the lone tear that fell from her sad, azure eyes and landed upon the new ring on her left ring finger.

Her beloved was her sister's husband, and she was to be married to Joshua Matthew Hart, and once married, she'd be living far away from the life she used to know.

Oh, the things she'd do for Riley.

* * *

_I love my sister more than anything in this life_

_I will choose her happiness over mine every time_

**Author's Note:**

> hamilton is one of my favorite musicals, and satisfied makes me think of the maya/lucas/riley triangle. i decided to put my own twist on it. i've always personally been a huge fan of lucaya, as i think they balance/compliment each other better. i've only written them before, so it was interesting to write other couples.
> 
> you can also find this on fanfiction.net under the author "NewtsSuitcase" which is also me


End file.
